Charmeleon
Charmeleon (チャミリオン, Chāmirion) is a Fire-type Flame Pokémon that is known to be the evolved form of Charmander starting at level 16 than evolves into Charizard at level 36. Apperance :Voice actor: Eric Stuart (both English and Japanese) Charmeleon is a tailed bipedal, reptilian creature similar to Charmander. It has crimson scales that are much darker than that of the bright orange Charmander. It has a tail with the tip burning with fire, a trait seen in many Fire-type Pokémon, especially the Charmander evolutionary line. If its tail is extinguished, it will also weaken or die like its prior evolution, though this has never happened in the anime or in game. Its skull has developed a horn-like protrusion to the rear and its mouth has elongated into a snout. It has a cream underside and an expansive cream coloration on the sole of its foot. Its front and back claws are far sharper and longer than Charmander. Its height is 3'07" and weight is 41.9 lbs. Gender differences Gallery Special abilities Charmeleon can breathe fire. This fire is much hotter than Charmander's. This is a result of a larger flame burning at the tip of its tail than that of Charmander's. It possesses incredibly large claws which it utilizes in its powerful Slash attack. Its tail is also very powerful, having enough strength to lift an adult man. Behavior Charmeleon tend to be stubborn, bad-tempered, and simply hotheaded. Due to their incredible power at such a low level, they can easily feel they are better than their Trainers are and will sometimes disregard attack commands. When tame, however, they are a formidable opponent and a loyal partner. Wild Charmeleon are ready to evolve when they begin to travel in different areas battling random opponents, and the flames on their tails begin to flash larger. Habitat Charmeleon are rare in the wild, but thrive in harsh environments such as craggy mountains and active volcanoes. Charmeleon also dwell in large numbers in abandoned mines and heated valleys. It is most likely to be found in Kanto. Diet Charmeleon when in the wild will hunt solitary much unlike Charmander who hunt in packs. Their diet consists that of the average omnivorous Pokémon diet. Major appearances Ash's Charmeleon Ash's Charmander evolved into Charmeleon in March of the Exeggutor Squad. It quickly grew unruly and disobedient and evolved into Charizard soon after, in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon. Zippo Ritchie's Charmander, nicknamed Zippo, evolved into a Charmeleon off-screen and was first seen in its evolved form in A Parent Trapped! Other Sam used a Charmeleon in Celebi: Voice of the Forest to battle the Iron-Masked Marauder. Minor appearances A Charmeleon was seen on TV in The Breeding Center Secret. A Charmeleon also appeared under the ownership of a Trainer named Jimmy in Judgment Day. Charmeleon also appeared in Once More With Reeling. In The Crystal Onix, Mateo used a Charmeleon to make glass and battle the titular Crystal Onix. Pokédex entry Charmeleon, Flame Pokémon. The evolved form of Charmander. It has razor sharp claws and its tail is exceptionally strong. Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding Category:Pokémon Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Single-type Pokémon Category:Male or Female Pokémon Category:Red-colored Pokémon Category:White-colored Pokémon Category:Yellow-colored Pokémon Category:Kanto Pokémon Category:3 Evolution-Stage Pokémon Category:Evolved Pokémon Category:Mid-Evolved Pokémon Category:Dragon group Pokémon Category:Monster group Pokémon Category:Body style 06 Pokémon